


pacify him (he's getting on my nerves)

by hazthecoconut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse/Violence, Bottom Harry, Cupcakes, M/M, Top Louis, Top Niall, based on pacify her, harry is so shy, harry loves drawing, idk what to add just read it, just a bit of smut, like larry is real, like literally they only have sex for one time, louis gets protective, louis loves harry so much, niall was together with Harry, pls, titanic drawing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazthecoconut/pseuds/hazthecoconut
Summary: ''Tired, blue boy walks my way.Holding a boy's hand.That basic bitch leaves finally, so I can take his man.''Niall and Harry were together for three years now. They met in eighth grade and ever since that happened, they were a couple.Louis knew Harry for awhile, not as long as Niall though.The cute boy with the mess of curls on his head was making him fall in love with him.But they couldn't really talk. Because Harry was always with Niall and Harry was pretty shy.''Pacify him, he's getting on my nerves. You don't love him, stop lying with those words.''Louis made it his mission to make that cute boy his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first pic on here :) hi
> 
> co-owner is hslouist on instagram (follow my babe)
> 
>  
> 
> enjoy ;)

Louis was at a diner one evening. He decided to eat alone and think about the curly head that he had met a few weeks ago when he switched school. The only problem was Niall, the boyfriend of that sweet boy. Louis wanted Harry to be his own and not Niall's.

Coincidentally, Harry was sitting there too. He was alone while Niall was in the restroom. Louis looked at him. He felt warmth rising up in his body, suddenly. In his eyes, Harry was the cutest human being on earth. He really had a big crush on him. His curls were so beautiful und his emerald, green eyes seemed to Louis like masterpieces.

So he grabbed a small paper and a pen. He wrote his phone number on it, then handed it to Harry while smiling. ''Darling, you are so gorgeous.'', Louis told him.

And of course Harry had to call him that night, because it was he first compliment he had gotten in a long time.

Harry was very shy, that's why he waited for Louis to answer and say the first few words.''Tomlinson?'', Louis' voice appeared through his phone.''H-Hey... it's Harry. Y-You gave me your number.'', he stuttered and blushed even more. Even though he wasn't even looking at Louis in persona.,,Hi there, sweetpea.'', Louis said softly.,,How are you, sunshine?''. He chuckled softly, he could literally feel Harry blushing through the phone.

,,I-I'm good.'', Harry whispered. Suddenly someone knocked at his door. It was Harry's boyfriend - Niall. He was visiting him often, late at night.''Harry, who're you calling?', Niall asked. Harry shushed Niall softly. He had to act like he wasn't calling Louis.,,Y-Yes and I'd like to have a salami pizza with extra cheese, thank you sir.'', he said quickly and hung up, leaving Louis confused.

Louis of course knew that Niall must've walked in by how suddenly Harry hung up. He set his phone down and went to bed. His thoughts were solely on Harry, and how he was going to make hat boy his own.

.

The next day, Harry, Niall and Louis were sitting in the same row at math class. Louis was smiling at Harry throughout the whole lesson and Harry actually smiled back a few times, but not really long. He didn't want Niall to notice.

Halfway through bio class, Harry had raised his hand and asked to use the restroom, and Louis went as well. He went with the boy and met him in a stall and smiled.

''Hi, sunshine.''.

''H-Hello...'', he shyly said and smiled. His dimples were showing and his curls were falling into his face. Of course, Harry was taken. He was a very handsome, young boy. And Louis knew that.

Still, he didn't feel bad for trying to take that boy and make him his.

''I think,'', Louis smiled, leaning in closer.''That you are meant for me, not blonde.''. Louis chuckled and sat down on the toilet seat, and brought Harry into his lap.''What do you think, darling?'', he asked.

Harry smiled, he liked to sit in Louis' lap immediately.''B-But NiNi is going to be sad.'', he said and furrowed his eyebrows just a little.,,Niall loves me.'', he said and smiled proudly. He got up and shook his head.''S-Sorry.'', he apologized and walked out.

Niall didn't love Harry. The blonde was cheating on him, and Louis knew he was abusive towards the boy with curly hair. Harry was never Niall's to begin with.

Harry though, was always happy when he was with Niall. He was smiling and singing. Just like Louis said, a little sunshine.

.

,,NiNi, can I have a cupcake?'', Harry asked as they were sitting in the cafeteria. Of course Louis sat down next to their table so he could be near Harry.

,,You're getting fat, Harry. Lay off on the cupcakes or nobody will want you. Hell, this is why we don't have sex.'', Niall laughs, his friends laughing as well. Louis only furrowed his eyebrows.

Harry still continued to smile.''Okay, Niall...', he mumbled. He was blinded by being in love.''I can go on a diet for you, NiNi.''.

.

After school, Louis managed to snatch Harry up and take him to the janitors closet.''Don't change your body for Niall, please. You're not fat, you're beautiful. Which, by the way, I got you a cupcake.'', Louis smiled while handing it to the boy.

Harry rejected Louis and didn't take his cupcake.''No, silly you!'', he chuckled.''Niall is right, I need to do more crunchies and sit ups.'', Harry was such a sweetheart, how could Niall be so mean to him?

''But thank you.'', he said and walked away, his cheeks flushed red. Louis smiled. He was getting a bit closer to Harry. Louis was head over heels for Harry.

.

Everyday Louis would lead Harry to the bathroom and talk to him briefly, a new compliment every day.

Harry was sitting in Louis' lap in the bathroom.

''Kiss me darling.''.

Harry widened his eyes.''Kiss you?'', he asked shyly.''But NiNi said, the only one I'm allowed to kiss is him.

''You want to kiss me.'', Louis whispered in his ear.''I know, you do.''.''You don't love him... he's getting on my nerves...''.

Harry looked at him, he was still smiling a minute ago, now he was pretty emotionless. He wasn't uncomfortable, just a bit shocked. His lips were parted and he looked at Louis with his huge, green eyes.''You can do it.'', Louis smiles.''It's okay, I won't tell.'', Louis murmured, kissing his forehead. Niall never kissed Harry this way, never held him sweetly.

Harry was looking into Louis' eyes and a few moments later, they shared their first kiss. It was sweet and soft, but definitely not something they should tell Niall about.

Louis kissed him with all the love he had, and then smiled when they pulled away.''You have very soft lips, my love.''. Louis pecked his lips again.''You're so pretty.''. Harry blushed.''Th-Thank-'', he got interrupted by the bell.

He quickly got up quickly, his eyes wide and his mouth open. And then he ran out of the room.

Louis felt accomplished when he had kissed Harry. He had noticed how sketchy Harry was around Niall all the time. But he didn't like to talk about it to him.

So while Louis still was in the bathroom, Harry quickly ran into the classroom, where only Niall was sitting. With Harry's backpack and his stuff.''I-I'm back, NiNi...''.''Where were you, love?'', Niall asked. He was in a good mood today, and he decided he would treat Harry nice.

''I was on the toilet...'', he said and smiley shyly.''Sorry for being away so long...''.''You having tummy problems again, baby?'', Niall leaned over and kissed his lips briefly. He noticed his lips were swollen.''What's wrong with your lips, Harry?''.

Harry got nervous.''Um I... tried the Kylie Jenner Lips Challenge.'', he joked and chuckled.''It's nothing, NiNi.'', he said and smiled.''You're lying.'', Niall mumbled looking at him.''You are a dirty little whore.'', he growled. Harry frowned.''S-Sorry...'', he mumbled and turned away.

Niall grabbed Harry's arm roughly and lead him out of the classroom and shoved him into the janitor's closet.

''WHO?!'', he yelled in the younger's face. Harry looked at Niall, fear in his eyes.''What do you mean?'', he asked nervously.''Who have you been cheating on me with?!'', Niall shouted, slamming on the wall.''TELL ME, YOU SLUT.''.

Harry whimpered.''I didn't cheat, Niall!'', he lied. He didn't want to bring Louis into trouble with Niall.''Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't cheat.'', Niall growled and grabbed ahold of his chin roughly. Harry looked into Niall's eyes and started shaking, he swallowed thickly.''I d-didn't ch-cheat, NiNi.'', he lied again.

Niall slapped Harry harshly before holding him close.

''Everyone makes mistakes, darling.'', Niall kissed his forehead. Harry only started sobbing. He was too in love with Niall to leave him.

.

One day, Harry came to school with an black eye, bring to hide it behind sunglasses. Niall was responsible for it.

Louis of course noticed it and pulled Harry into the janitor's closet gently.

''Do you want to skip class with me so I can take care of you, honey?'', he asked softly. Harry shook his head violently.''N-No! NiNi won't like that.'', he bursted into tears again right then.''He hit you! I heard it! I watched you leave in tears!'', Louis told him, holding him close.''I would never hurt you... I would give you anything you want, and I will not let you leave unless it's with me.''.

Harry pulled away.''S-Sorry... NiNi w-wants to me-meet me...'', he apologized quietly and tried to open the door. Louis grabbed his hand softly and looked into his eyes.''Hey.. you're safe with me, okay?'', Louis rubbed his back.''Anytime you ned to go somewhere to feel safe... you can come to me.''. Harry looked at him and then opened the door and walked away quickly.

He was torn between choosing to be with Niall or Louis. Harry didn't know what to do and which to choose.

When Niall had found Harry, he suddenly roughly grabbed him and ditched class with him. He took him to his apartment.

Niall had pushed Harry onto the bed and crawled over him, kissing down his body.''You are a whore.''.

Harry started shaking and only nodded.''Y-Yes I-I am... sorry NiNi...''. He was scared of Niall.

The blonde boy basically raped him that day.

He kicked Harry out right after, and sure enough, someway, somehow Louis had found him and took him home.

Harry was an absolute mess, his bum was hurting like hell and his eyes were burning from all the crying. He was sobbing loudly. Louis didn't want to see his ball of sunshine like that. He held him close.''What's going on? You... did he hurt you again?''.

The curly head only nodded. He was shaking, it was absolutely heartbreaking for Louis to see Harry like that.''NiNi... h- hurt my b-bum...' , he hiccuped.

Louis had wide eyes as he carried Harry to his bedroom and set him down.''I'm sorry, he did that to you, baby.'', Louis whispered, kissing his forehead.''Do you want some warm soup? I can make some nice food, if you want.''. Harry shook his head.

''N-No.'', he sobbed.''J-Just w-want a h-hug...'', he hiccuped and continued to cry his poor little heart out.

Louis frowned, then wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close.''Hey, hey. It's okay... I'm here.. you're safe.'', Louis murmured, kissing his forehead.''You're safe.''.

.

Harry calmed down after a while, Louis decided to run a hot bath for Harry so he could relax. Louis was sitting beside the tub, simply getting to know Harry and his favorite things.

,,I like strawberries the most... they're my favorite fruits.'', Harry was explaining to him cutely. When Harry was talking, he often started to lose himself in the talking. And then he just talks and talks and talks. But Louis found it cute.

''Do you know what's the difference between making love and sleeping together?'', Harry asked.''Niall only...'fucks' me?'', he quoted. He didn't even really know what that meant, he only knew that word because of Niall.''Darling, he raped you. Fucking you means that it's rough, but you want it. Making love is slow... lots of gentle kisses and sweet words.'', Louis murmured, smiling at him.''Does Niall even know your favorite color?'', Louis suddenly asked.''He thinks it's pink... he said I'm too girlie...'', he murmured.''Actually my favorite color...'', he looked up, then into Louis' eyes.''...is blue.''.

''I love blue.'', Louis smiles.

 .

Louis got Harry some warm clothes for him to change in, even if they were two sizes too large for him.

He carried Harry back into his bedroom and held him close.''Tell me what's your favorite thing to do when you're alone.'', Louis said. Harry thought for a while.

''I-I think my most favorite thing to do is - maybe drawing?'', he smiled weakly.''I could draw you.''. Louis smiled at him too.''I think I would be honored to be drawn by you.'', he told him, kissing his forehead.

And not much later, Harry sat there on the bed, in Louis clothes with his wet curls falling into his face. He was concentrated while drawing Louis. Every time they made eye contact, Louis smiled widely.

He thought to himself, that Harry had never ever looked more beautiful than in this moment. Louis stayed in position until Harry had finished. Harry had smiled widely with his pink, plump lips, showing him the finished drawing.''Wow.'', Louis murmured.''That looks so good... you're so talented, love.''. Harry shook his head.''There are better artists out there.'', he said and put the drawing into his notebook.

.

Over the next few days, Louis and Harry always met in dressing rooms, toilets or other secret places. They kissed there or talked to each other.

.

One afternoon, Liam visited Louis. They were best friends and Liam actually found Harry quite nice. But as soon as he heard about Louis dating him secretly, he shook his head in disbelief.''Bad idea, Louis.'', he only said.''I'm Harry's escape, Liam. His safe place.'', Louis said, rolling his eyes. 

Liam wasn't okay with Louis taking Harry out for secret dates or making out behind Niall's back. But he was a good friend to Louis still supported him.

.

But on the next day, Harry dropped all of his school stuff in front of his chair, he wasn't quick enough to put them onto his table. All of his notebooks and his pencil case were on the floor now. And of course Niall tried to help him, just for his good image. But he didn't expect Louis to help too.

And what he didn't expect too was that a drawing of a stranger would drop out of his boyfriend's notebook. Louis looked at the drawing of himself as Niall held it up. The blonde boy connected the dots and glared at Louis.

''You.''.

Harry looked up between Louis and Niall. This was an awful situation.''NiNi, he just wanted me to draw him, it's okay.'' , he said and took the drawing from Niall, who slapped Harry in the face then.''You're mine!'', he shouted.''Don't touch him like that!'', Louis shouted too, and then grabbed Niall and shoved him against the wall. Louis was much stronger than Niall and continued to slap him in the face, giving him a black eye.''A TASTE OF YOUR OWN FUCKING MEDICINE!''.

.

Long story short, Louis was suspended for a week.

As soon as Louis came back to school, he noticed that Harry and Niall were nearly inseparable. Niall always had Harry with him. They even were together after school all the time.

But Louis saw that Harry was lying when he said, he loved Niall. Louis needed to get rid of Niall, so he could love Harry down. Niall was getting on Louis' nerves.

Louis couldn't get Harry alone at school, so he texted him his address for Harry to come and see him to be together in secret. Niall still didn't know about them. Harry refused to come over though.

That's why Louis brought him into the janitor's closet one day, when Niall was in the restroom. Just like when they met the first time. Harry looked tired of loving Niall. And he really was.

''I waited for you.'', Louis murmured, holding him close.''I don't know who you want Harry, but if I were you, I'd go to the person who doesn't treat you like shit.''.''I love him, Louis.'', he said and looked at him without any expression on his face. But Louis still planned on taking Niall's man.''You don't love him.'', Louis told him.''Stop lying with those words.''.

Harry looked at him sternly, then got out of the room.

.

Louis decided to run to the store and bought expensive drawing pencils and colored pencils. The prism colored pencils were specifically for blending. He bought some acrylic paints, and some brushes. He got Harry a sketch pad, since he didn't have one. He drew in his notebook. Louis picked up a few extra things here and there and put them in. He grabbed a card and paid for the items, then went home.

He placed everything nicely into a bag and wrote a sweet love-letter to Harry and sealed it in the envelope.

.

He went to school the next day and at lunch, while Harry was with Niall and his friends, who were laughing about how flat some girl's bum was, he sat with Harry. That clearly agitated Niall. Louis smiled softly at Harry, handing him the bag. Harry looked at Louis with furrowed eyebrows.''What's this, Louis?'', he asks shyly. Niall turned around and saw that Louis had joined him. He acted like he didn't care, but he secretly looked over to them a few times and focused on hearing their conversation.

The curly head looked at all the things Louis had bought him and smiled like crazy.''Oh my god, that must've been so expensive! I can't accept such an amazing present, Lou.'', he said and blushed.''You told me, that creating art was your absolute favorite thing to do.'', Louis smiled at him.''And I figured, well, an artist can't be an artist without their palette, so I bought you some things I figured you would love to use. I made sure to buy you a watercolor palette with every shade of blue, since its your favorite color. I know you love to add color, but crayons don't do much for blending, so I bought you prism colored pencils, and a pack of pencils for sharing and blending as well.'', he said.''You have so much talent, and drawing in a notebook isn't the same as having your own canvas.''. Harry widened his eyes.

Niall growled quietly as he saw how happy Louis made Harry. He turned around.''Hey sugar baby, here's some money, get you a cute cupcake.'', he said and handed Harry some money. Harry was a bit confused but then nodded and went to the counter.

The blonde got close to Louis and looked into his eyes.''He's mine. Didn't ya momma tell ya to stay away from things that aren't yours?'', he smiled teasingly.''But was he yours if he wanted me so bad?'', Louis smirked and gave him a pointed look.

''You didn't even know that he liked to draw, or that he liked to draw, or what his favorite color was. You don't know anything about him. All you know is that he's vulnerable and you take full advantage of it.'', Louis snapped before putting on a smile when Harry returned with a cupcake with baby blue frosting.

Harry had accidentally gotten frosting on his face from eating it, causing Louis to chuckle.''Was that yummy?'', Louis asked, handing him a napkin. Harry nodded and smiled widely

''Come over tonight?'', Louis asked, not touching Harry in case Niall decided to turn around again.''We could make cupcakes together and you can try out your art supplies.'', Louis chuckled.''I miss you.''.

Harry nodded and smiled. He leaned over and whispered into Louis ear.''Don't wear underwear tonight.''. He got up with his bag and left the cafeteria then.

Louis licked his lips, he thought Harry wanted to have sex.

.

When Louis got home to his apartment, he took off his boxers and slid his sweatpants on and watched some television until Harry finally had decided to show up. He was now standing in front of Louis, with his bag filled with the stuff Louis had bought him. Louis didn't really know what to expect, he thought Harry wanted him to make love to him. But why did he carry all of his drawing material with him?

''Hi, love.'', Louis chuckled. As Harry set all of his art supplies down on the table, Louis looked at him.''Darling, why have you asked me to leave off my boxers?''.''I want to draw you.'', he simply answered. Louis was confused.''I want to draw you just like god created you.'', he then added and smiled. Louis pulled him close and kissed his forehead.''You want to draw me naked, love? Are you sure?'', Louis chuckled, pecking his lips softly. Harry nodded and sat down on Louis' bed. Louis removed his boxers.

''How should I pose?'', Louis smiled, teasing Harry as he stood there naked. Harry never saw Louis completely naked, that's why he widened his eyes just a little and couldn't stop staring at Louis as he saw him, standing there without any clothing on. He swallowed thickly, which caused Louis to chuckle.

''You should like... hide your penis maybe and lay down comfortably and...'', Harry raised one eyebrow while thinking.''Put your arms in front of you.'', he said. Louis did what the curly head said and Harry smiled at him.''Just like that.'', he whispered and then started to draw him.

He was so concentrated, Louis could've sworn Harry disappeared in his own little bubble while drawing the older boy's body onto the canvas.

After about two hours of Harry drawing him, Louis' arms were sore from being in the same position, but he kept going because he didn't want to mess Harry's work up.

.

Once they were done a few hours later, it was midnight. And Harry was so proud of his work. Louis looked at it with a smile.''I'm so proud of you, darling. Such a beautiful job.'', he praised and then put his clothes back on. He picked Harry up and carried him to the kitchen and set him on the counter.''Let's make some cupcakes, shall we?'', he chuckled.''What's your favorite flavor?''.''Blueberry.'', Harry answered and blushed. He smiled at Louis and then the started to make the dough.

And maybe a food fight caused them to laugh their asses off. And just like that, Louis decided to kiss Harry and lick some frosting from his lips.''Mm... delicious.'', Louis chuckled, kissing him again.  
They finished up the cupcakes eventually and Louis let's Harry frost them with baby blue frosting.''Have fun, baby.''.

Harry decorated the cupcakes cutely and when they were ready, they sat on Louis' couch and ate them.''You're good at baking.'', Harry said and smiled at him.''You helped.'', Louis smiled and ate up one of the cupcakes.''You're also good at baking.'', he pecked Harry's cheek.''Do they taste good, darling? Because you can have as many as you want.''. Harry nodded and chuckled.

 

.

Over the next few weeks, Niall had no chance to keep up with Louis. Louis was always gifting things to Harry and visited him. But Niall got pacified.

 

Harry and Louis were in the janitor's closet together, making out when Harry started to get touchy. Louis had to stop him.''Baby... baby I can't have sex with you.'', Louis whispered, kissing his forehead.''Why?'', he asked quietly and put his hand down again. He frowned a little.''Want you to love me...''.''I do... Harry, I love yo, but you're still dating Niall and we're in a closet.'', Louis murmured, pecking his lips.''I want something like that to be special, baby. I'm not like Niall who will fuck you in here... I'm not like that.''.  
''Then I'll break up with him.''.  
And he did.

.

It was one evening where Harry stood in front of Louis' door.''We're over. Niall and me.'', he said with a bright smile. And Louis was super happy.''That easy?'', Louis chuckled, picking Harry up and showered him in kisses.''I'm so glad, that you chose me , baby.'', Louis told him. Even thought Harry didn't choose Louis. He pretty much snatched Harry away from Niall.

Harry smiled and came closer.''Undress me, please.'', he said. He wanted Louis to see his baby blue panties that he had bought just for him. He wanted Louis to make love to him.

Louis chuckled and kissed his collar bone. He connected their lips. They shared a passionate kiss. Harry was so happy with Louis, everything was just going good with them.''I love you.'', he murmured while making out with him.''Mmm, well aren't you just full of surprises today.'', Louis smirked and pulled Harry's pants off, leaving him in light blue laced panties. Louis grinned and touched Harry's skin.''God... Harry you do things to me.''.''Tell me what I do to you, Louis.'', he whispered and started grinding on his lap.''Where has my sweet and innocent Harry gone off to?'', Louis teased, kissing his lips. He grew hard in 0.2 seconds and groaned.''C'mon baby, grind on daddy.''. Harry continued to grind on Louis' crotch. He moaned too, because the feeling of Louis hard penis rubbing against his hole was just such a pleasure.''L-Love me, daddy...'', Harry croaked out.  
''Sunshine, how should daddy love you?'', Louis murmured, taking Harry's panties off of him.''Slowly...'', he answered and smiled cutely.

Louis leaned back and rolled onto Harry. Harry looked at him with the brightest smile. He pulled him down and kissed him passionately. Harry chuckled a bit into the kiss and then turned into a moaning mess underneath Louis. His moans were music to Louis' ears and he loved to hear them. Louis thrusted into Harry a bit harder, but not too hard.''Moan for me, baby.'', Louis whispered into his ear.''Let daddy hear your voice.''. Harry continued to moan loudly, he enjoyed the sex with Louis. It was on a whole new level.  
After Louis had released inside of Harry, he pulled out and held Harry close. He kissed his nose softly.

 

''I love you, princess. I'm so glad, you're finally mine.''

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this!  
> shoutout to my wifey hslouist, we both wrote this story  
> i hope you liked it  
> the end is kinda rushed im sorry
> 
> ps: i love melanie


End file.
